


Here Comes the General and his Right Hand Man

by MzyraJane



Series: Alexander Hamilton is a Thot [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Size Kink, Sub Alexander Hamilton, alexander hamilton is a thot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzyraJane/pseuds/MzyraJane
Summary: Word has gotten back to George about some of Alexander's activities with the men...A prequel to my previous work 'Sex and Politics in the Room where it Happens'
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Alexander Hamilton is a Thot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Here Comes the General and his Right Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted and motivated by themodern_majorgeneral from a comment on my previous fic :3
> 
> Guess what, I know 2% of anything about the American war for Independence and am too neurologically fucked to do research (and write afterwards), so please shut down your history brains and enjoy some (gentle) porn times.
> 
> But actually, there is one thing that I googled: Washington was 6'2'', and Hamilton was 5'5''. It's perfect <3

"Ah, Alexander, there you are," he was immediately greeted as he entered Washington's tent.

"General," he saluted.

"Yes, yes," he waved a hand dismissively at the formality. "Do you have a moment? I wanted to talk to you."

"Of course." Alexander wondered if it was war-related. Perhaps he might _finally_ get a command? But his voice didn't sound like it.

George gestured for him to take a seat nearby and Alexander did so curiously. "I've heard word of your... activities. With some of the men."

Alexander squirmed slightly in his seat and felt annoyance at whoever had let that get back to Washington. Like running to teacher. Probably trying to get him fired. "And?"

"I'm not scolding you, Alexander, but I am concerned. I want to understand."

"Well..." What did he want him to say? "The reasons vary. Sometimes I need something, sometimes I'm proving something, and sometimes... it's fun." It had been fun with Lafayette - he'd never think of the number 69 in the same way again.

George sighed, "Fun is one thing, but you shouldn't need to do these things to get what you need, or to prove yourself. You're worth plenty already, son, just give it time and more people will recognise that."

Alexander felt the familiar tingle down his spine as George called him 'son', but tried to ignore it. "Well, if I had a command..."

"Do you think your behaviour's going to help that?"

Alexander's jaw dropped in fear.

"No, I'm not saying that's why you don't have one, I'm just saying it may affect the respect you're given as a leader if those under you have... had you on your knees. Or whatever it is."

"... Maybe it'll help..." Alexander suggested without conviction - the promise of more if they obeyed maybe? Though he wasn't sure that he wanted to have to be fucked by a whole company after every battle.

George gave him a look that reinforced his own doubt.

"Alright, alright... I'll be... more careful and selective, I guess."

George gave a resigned smile, standing, and Alexander did the same. George clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't sell yourself short, Alexander." Though it was hard not feeling short, especially stood next to Washington.

Alexander grinned "I guess I'll save my mouth for the best then."

George sighed with exasperation, "Alexander..."

"I wonder who the best might be in this camp..."

"You don't need to do it, even for your superiors."

"Not _all_ my superiors, just one..."

"I don't need you to - I know your worth plenty well enough, and it goes far beyond what you might do with your mouth."

"Maybe I want to," Alexander said, daring to look up into George's eyes. "Maybe most of the time when I'm with other men I'm thinking about you again. Don't say it hasn't been too long for you too."

George sighed again, uncomfortably. "I would never ask it of you-"

"You should. As much as you want. Please."

George glanced at the tent flap for a moment. "We do have some time... So, if you will..."

Alexander wanted to bounce on his feet in joy, but managed to restrain his happiness to his smile. "Let's not waste any time then, General."

If there was one potential positive of his messing around, Alexander hoped that he had improved his skills in the cock-sucking department - Lafayette had certainly taught him a thing or two. He never wanted to be replaceable to George, he needed to be the be-all and end-all of any man for his pleasure. And it was Alexander's pleasure too; the great General Washington, or the kind benefactor George, both were men he was proud and aroused to take in his mouth. He didn't expect it to get him a command, not from George, it was always more than that. George had too much integrity to do that anyway.

And when he knelt at George's feet by his camp bed, George gave him a pillow for his knees, stroked his hair as Alexander methodically opened his breeches in front of him.

"If you change your mind-" George said gently.

"Not going to happen," Alexander cut him off with absolute certainty.

Alexander had learned from his experiences that not all tall men had cocks to match, or short men, but by the grace of the lord George's was highly proportional to his height. Looking at it again, Alexander briefly wondered whether he might ever persuade George to put it up him instead - he didn't think it likely, but that was a thought for another time. He breathed the smell in briefly, and closed his lips around it.

Alexander revelled in the deep sigh that escaped Washington's lips as he relaxed backwards onto his arms for a moment. Alexander would draw all that stress and tension out of him by the power of his mouth - and a little of his hands - alone. It was a service, really, to his country, to help maintain the health and happiness of their greatest commander. Though even if it wasn't, Alexander would still be doing it anyway. Every day, more than once, if George asked for it. Alexander felt himself stiffen yet further in his breeches at the idea of just being confined to Washington's tent through the war, solely for blowjob duty, like a glorified sex toy. He couldn't help but rub himself through his pants for a little release, humming his pleasure into George's cock.

"D-Don't ruin your clothes, Alexander. You can take yourself out."

_Sir, yes sir_ , he thought, and fumbled his own breeches open and cock out. Alexander had seen cocks much smaller than his own, but with George's plain to see it was easy to think himself small, inferior, so far beneath the great General George Washington, fit only to wash his cock as he desperately touched himself-

"You're so good, Alexander," George whispered as a gentle hand returned to stroke his hair. "I don't deserve you, like this."

That rather threw off Alexander's internal monologue. He would argue, but his mouth was full and he didn't want to empty it before he had to.

"You're so good... Such a good boy."

_Oh._ Well, Alexander could certainly work with that too. George Washington's good boy. His precious _son_ , with a bit of a mischievous streak. Perhaps he regularly blows George like a horny teenager, but George always makes sure he's comfortable doing so. Maybe Alexander could engineer a scenario where, instead of the 'I'm concerned' speech, George would put him over his knee and spank him until he apologised and promised not to do it again. And finger him until he comes. Only George's to play with.

"Ohhh, son..."

Alexander's climax rushed him, moaning audibly around George's cock as he spattered without consideration.

It was as though he had passed out for a few moments, because he apparently missed George's finish, as his mouth and tastebuds reported back to him, and he swallowed it down.

"You lost a little there," George pointed out, but Alexander had already felt it on his chin.

He used a finger to get it all back to his mouth, but then noticed the drop on his breeches, plus his own nearby. "Fuck. Sorry, I don't usually... finish so fast."

George stroked his cheek with a thumb, "It's quite alright. You seem tired."

"Well. I don't normally come so hard." He smiled tentatively, "It must be you."

"Hmmm. Come on, strip the soiled clothes off and come lie down while we have the time."

"Yessir," Alexander struggled up off his knees and George helped undress his top layers.

"We'll have them all washed and it'll be fine."

"Yessir."

George stripped the blankets away and Alexander dozily climbed into the bed.

"Will you stay a while, sir?"

"I think we've done enough for today, Alexander."

"No, not that," he said, clasping George's hand close. "Just... stay."

George climbed on to the bed next to him and pulled him close. "Like this?"

"Mmmmmmmm."

George started stroking his hair again and it was just as well Alexander was so tired or it might have gotten him going again.

"You don't need to rely on sex, Alexander. You have a great mind, and a strong heart. You know that?"

Alexander's mind didn't seem especially present just now. "I have you."

George gave a fond sigh. "Yes. I suppose you do. You could be more than me, though. Just... take care of yourself. Sometimes you make me worry, son."

Alexander felt a warmth in his chest. "That's what sons do."

George laughed, and Alexander fell asleep.


End file.
